An infinite geometric series has a first term of $12$ and a second term of $4.$ A second infinite geometric series has the same first term of $12,$ a second term of $4+n,$ and a sum of four times that of the first series. Find the value of $n.$
Note that if the the two series have constant ratios of $a$ and $b,$ respectively, then $4\left( \frac{12}{1-a} \right) = \frac{12}{1-b}.$ Simplifying, $4(1-b)=1-a.$ Substituting in $a= \frac{4}{12}=\frac{1}{3}$ and $b= \frac{4+n}{12}=\frac{1}{3}+\frac{n}{12},$ we quickly find that $n=\boxed{6}.$